Family Secrets
by The Real Batgirl
Summary: Rose Weasely has always dispised Scorpius Malfoy but when he starts to act strangly towrds her, her feelings begin to change. Hermione and Draco have kept secrets from their children. When the secents come out their world will be changed.
1. Slytherin

**A/N: so this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. this is only a sampler chapter so please read, and review if you think I should continue. Oh and this wonderful world belongs to J.K Rowling **

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

"Rose Weasley…. Slytherin!" The sorting hats voice rang out through the great hall. No one clapped or cheered, an eerie silence fell over the hall. Even Headmistress McGonagall looked shocked. I wanted to cry and run from the hall, but I held my head high and calmly walked to the Slytherin table. The blond boy next to me turned and said, "Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy… although you probably know that….. anyway even though my father said to stay away from you, I mean we are in the same house and all, I think we should be friends." I spit in his face. "My father told me the same thing _Malfoy_, I make his name sound like a curse word, "but unlike you I respect my father's wishes." I got up a bolted from the great hall. I ran all of the way to the Slytherin common room and realized I didn't know the password. I let the tears come. All I could think about was the howler I was going to get the next day, that my dad was going to disown me, and that I had already made an enemy in my own house. The next 7 years were going to suck.

I wake up in a cold sweat. Every night I have the same nightmare, only it's not a nightmare it is my reality. I am Rose Weasley, soon to be 5th year Slytherin and my life… it sucks.


	2. Diagon Ally

**A/N: First of all thank you Fallere for reviewing. This chapter is going to be longer than the last one so I hope you like it. **

**Family Secrets **

**Chapter 2**

"Prefect, oh Rosie I'm so proud of you," my mom says as she hugs me, "I was a prefect when I was in school. Oh Rosie, we have to go to Diagon Ally and get you whatever you want. When your father became a prefect he got a broom… but that's not the point. Ron dear, aren't you proud of Rose?" He just mumbles something and grunts. I'm pretty sure I heard the words "_Slytherin_ and stupid".

My dad is supportive of me, but he always gets cranky around the beginning of the school year. I still don't know why I'm in Slytherin. I don't do whatever I can to get what I want and I'm not mean. I should be in Ravenclaw. Why did the sorting hat have to make a mistake with me? My little brother is a true Slytherin. Hugo doesn't even look like a Weasley. He has mum's brown curly hair and we have no idea where he got his eyes. They are grey. Yes grey. It's like he not even part of the family. I look like a Weasley. I have the classic ginger locks and blue eyes. Only trait I got from my mum is her curly hair and lack of freckles.

"I'm going to call Ginny and Harry and we can all go to Diagon Ally together, is that all right Mione?" Dad asks mum. He knows sometimes she like shopping to be a family thing. "That's a wonderful idea Ron."

We use the floo network get to Diagon Ally. The supply list had dress robes on it this year. I decide to take Lily to Madam Malkin's so we could get our dresses. Albus comes with us. "Rosie do you think the triwizard tournament is back at Hogwarts? I hope so I mean Dad was in it and he won. Maybe I will be like him and win. Probably not, if any Potter will win it would be James." "Al, I don't think it's the triwizard tournament. Last time it was here someone died and I'm sure headmistress McGonagall wouldn't like that."

Our conversation was is cut short by a scream. "OMG I neeeeeed that dress." The dress is red. It has a corset fit sleeveless bodice and its skirt goes to about mid thigh in the front and to the floor in the back.

"Go try it on then, I might find something in here as well." We walk into the shop even though Albus is complaining. "Well look who we have here. If it isn't _Weasel _and her little _Potty _minions," a voice sneers from the corner. I don't have to look to see who it is. "_Malfoy_ sod off ok we're just here to get our dress robes." "The by all means do _Weasel_ I can't wait to see the rags you ware."

Lily and I go back to the dressing rooms. She gets the red dress. I feel like giving up. All of the dresses clash with my hair. Malfoy was right I am going to get ugly rags. I'm feeling like crying I hate my stupid Weasley genes. "Rose, Rose look what I found." Lily burst into the room holding a blue dress the color of my eyes. It was a floor length ball gown. The skirt had a layer of black above the blue and the bodice had a blue and black pattern on it. The sleeves crossed over each other. It was perfect. I went out to show Albus. Malfoy just stood there and stared. The Scorpius Malfoy speechless. "You look so pretty," Malfoy's mother said. His little sister Cecelia Chase just nodded.

Cecelia Chase looks nothing like a Malfoy. She has her mother's wavy brown locks and green eyes. She is in the same year as lily and is in Hufflepuff. She's really shy, but Lily likes her. Hugo has a thing for her but would never admit it. She was wearing a soft pink floor length dress. "That dress looks really good on you," Lily said.

Lily, Albus, and I left the shop an went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. I picked out a jet black owl as my prefect present. We went to look for Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny. Sadly we ran into Malfoy again. "Is it my imagination of are you following me _Weasel_." "Don't flatter yourself _Malfoy_. Albus, Lily, come on we shouldn't waste our time arguing with the likes of him." "Oi, Weasley wait up." "Weasley, What happened to _Weasel?" _"Just listen ok, if I'm right then you are the house prefect." He didn't wait for a response. "Well I'm the other one and I was just wondering if you could take my patrol on the Hogwarts Express." Wait, he was the other prefect. How? "Not a chance Malfoy. Albus, Lily we are leaving now." We turned the corner and ran into Aunt Ginny. "Oh, there you are we are leaving now."

I went to my room and set up Paramount, my new owls, cage. I have a feeling this year is going to better than the ones before.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it. Next chapter is going to be written in Scorpius' POV. Please review. The picks of the characters and their dresses will be on my profile as soon as I learn how to put them on.**


	3. The Train

**A/N: Like a promised this chapter is written in Scorpius' POV. Hope you like it. **

**Check how to spell huffelpuff and victorie**

**Family Secrets **

**Chapter 3**

_Weasley. _ Ever since that bloody day in Diagon Ally she all I can think about. Honestly I'm scared to sleep; scared of the dreams I know will come. Weasley in that dress, Weasley in her muggle cloths during weekends….. UGG! I mentally slap myself. She is a filthy Weasley, my enemy since 1st year, the girl who delivered the first blow to my pride.

I should sleep. I have my first prefect meeting tomorrow on the train. I can't help but think of Rose again. She is my fellow 5th year house prefect. Is she going to do my patrols tomorrow? I hope not. When I asked her to it was only an excuse for my calling her back. What I wanted to say tell her how great she looked in that dress. UGGG! I should not be thinking these thoughts.

All night sleep evades me. Let's just say I look like hell this morning. "Scorp, are you awake yet," my sisters small voice squeaks from the hall. C.C is basically the thing I love most. "Yes C.C, come in." "Scorp, are you going to sit with me on the train." I can tell by the sadness in her eyes that she already knows my answer. "C. I have a prefect meeting and patrol, but as soon as I'm finished I'll come sit with you. I promise. Until then sit with Lily Potter. I know dad hates her family and I can't say that I'm too fond of them, but she has always been nice to you."

She reluctantly agrees then we use the floo network to get to King's Cross Station. My dad looks over at the Potter/Weasley clan and begins his pre-school speech.

"Cecelia Chase, Scorpius," he addresses us each formally, "As you know those are the Potter/Weasleys." Here we go again. "That is the family that has caused much grief too ours. Do not under any circumstance associate with them unless instructed to do so by a teacher. Make it your goal to…." I zone out. I've heard it all before.

"Dad, I have to go to my prefect meeting and I want to get C. situated before I leave." I grab C.C and walk toward the train without waiting for his response. His voice calls out from behind me, "You're a Malfoy son, remember that." You know sometimes I wish I wasn't.

After I find Lily, Hugo, Albus, and James in a cart and get C.C situated I head for the prefect cart. I am early, as usual. Only one other person is in the cart. _ Weasley_.

"Hello _Weasel_, have you thought about my proposal?

"Proposal? I thought it was more like a idiotic request, _Malfoy. _Oh and the answer is no" I hate how she calls me _Malfoy_ with so much hate and disgust. Little does she know that is exactly how I feel about my own surname.

"Oh _Weasel_ a joy as always I see. Maybe you wouldn't be as bitter if you were pretty enough to have a boyfriend to keep you happy. But you're stuck with your mother's ugly face and your father's hideous hair. People that ugly should not be allowed to breed." Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. That was bloody brilliant Malfoy. Why did I have to go and run my mouth? She is going to kill me.

"I may be ugly _Malfoy_," she spits my name like venom, "but at least my dad's not a death eater. Not even a good death eater. Your dad is a coward who _fled _the battle with his family when so much of mine died."

She has her wand ready before I can blink. Thank Merlin Not walks in. 'Saved by the Head Boy' I think bitterly. The rest of the prefects and the Head Girl, Victorie, walk in and the meeting begins. They tell us that being a prefect is a huge responsibility and that abusing our power could make them revoke our badges.

After the meeting I take first patrol and go find C.C. I find her still with the Potter/Weasleys. She is laughing more that I have seen her laugh since she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hey C, I'm done with patrols do you want to come to a cart with me and Tiffany Chang. I think Goyle and Nott will be there to." She looks reluctant, but gets up and comes with me. "C.C you can stay with them if you want, I would stay with you but I take it by the way Potter is glaring at me I can't." She knows which Potter I'm talking about, James, the elder and leader of the clan.

"It's ok Scorp, I'll come with you." She is quite for the rest of the trip. I can't help but feel guilty for the taking her away from friends.

**A/N: I am currently flying to LA so I am getting a lot written. I want to know what you think so please review. Ideas for filler chapters are appreciated. I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. Please review because I really want to know if you love the story or hate it so far. **


	4. In the Mirror

**A/N: First thing first thank you so much for your awesome reviews. This chapter is going to have Rose's and Scorpius' POV. **

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

I don't want to eat. I'm not in the mood to join in with the festivities. Finally I mumble something about feeling sick and run to the prefect's bathroom. Scorpius' words echo in my head, '_Maybe you wouldn't be as bitter if you were pretty enough to have a boyfriend to keep you happy. But you're stuck with your mother's ugly face and your father's hideous hair. People that ugly should not be allowed to breed.'_

I strip down and look do look in the mirror He's right. My hair is too bright and frizzy, my teeth are too big, my face is slightly disproportionate, and my stomach is not flat; Merlin I'm ugly.

I put my cloths back on and grab my wand. I throw a curse at the mirror and it shatters into a million pieces, the glass falls like deadly snow. A large chunk falls at my feet. I pick it up and dig it into my skin, a river of red next to the collection of scars I have acquired since 1st year.

All of the times Malfoy has called me ugly there is a scar for. Every insult carved in my skin. I break down crying, the whole time hating myself for my weakness.

After while the door opens behind me. I'm too tired to care. "Weasley are you in here," a familiar voice calls. "I'm here," I manage to choke out.

"Oh thank Merlin, Hugo was worried sick he begged me to come find you….," the familiar stranger sees the mess I made, "Rose are you ok? Who did this to you? Is that blood? Rose let me see."

I turn and give my arm to the stranger. I look up and see my familiar stranger is Carson Zabini. He is a 6th year Slytherin. Like me he is a prefect and most likely future head boy.

"Rose, why did you do this…. Why have you been doing this?" He uses a spell to make the cut go away and fix the mirror. "Rose listen to me, tell me why you did this to yourself."

I cry and cry, "Malfoy," I manage to get out. Carson just holds me while I cry. Finally the tears slow. "Malfoy, I-I know I shouldn't care what he thinks but ever since 1st year he has been insulting me. Being sorted into Slytherin it-it it ruined my life. Only James, Lily, and Albus talk to me and Hugo in school now, and the entire house hates me. Merlin, sometimes I wish I could just die."

"Rosie, first of all you are gorgeous, I know for a fact the house doesn't hate you, as for you family they can go to hell for all I care, and I was wondering if maybe you would be my girlfriend.

"Carson, I would love to be your girlfriend. Let's go back to the great hall."

**Scorpius' POV**

Where is Weasley? She left before the sorting started. I shouldn't be this worried. I sent Weasley Jr. to find someone to look for her, but still I feel nervous. "Scorpius, you seem so tense, I can help you relax," Tiffany says as she rubs my back. "Not now Tiff I am still a little tired from the train ride." I go back to watching the doors.

The doors to the great hall open and my head jerks up instinctively. I see flaming hair and relax. Wait is that Zabini with her? She walks past me hand in hand with _him. _How long has this been going on? Anger and pain flare up inside of me. _He _has no right to touch her.

What am I thinking? Rose doesn't belong to me. I have to right to feel this way, yet I do. I quickly do the only thing I know how to when dealing with pain. "Hey Chang, let's go up to the common room before the feast is over and we can have the fun you mentioned. As we get up from our seats I turn and see Weasley looking at me with hate clear on her face.

I grab Chang's hand and race for the dungeons, pretending it was Rose I was going with.

**A/N: I know the chapter was kind of depressing. Next chapter will be Cecelia Chase and Hugo. I won't post it until I get 7 reviews; I want to know what you think. Whose POV should I write from and I need fillers. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Potions

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had midterms then could not think of what to write. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Family Secrets`**

**Chapter 5**

**Cecelia Chase's POV**

"Good Morning students," Headmistress McGonagall addressed us, "I hope you all have a wonderful first day of classes. Your schedules should be appearing in front of now."

It never stops amazing me how she does that. I can't wait to see what classes I have this year. Inside my schedule there is a letter.

_Dear Ms. Malfoy,_

___Due to your outstanding grades last year I have decided to put you in 4__th__ year classes. Your will remain in the door with your fellow 3__rd__ years. I have owled you parents and should be hearing from them shortly. I hope you have a great year._

_ M. McGonagall _

Wow, 4th year classes. First is double potions with Slytherins. Fantastic, because all of the Slytherins love the Malfoy who ended up in Hufflepuff.

"Hey, Scorp will you walk with me to the dungeons. You know how much they freak me out."I love Scorpius he always protects me. "Sure I have free period first and I will just stop by the library on the way back up."

No doubt he's going to the library to watch Rose. I know he likes her a lot but he won't ever admit it. "Wait a second, these are all 4th years are you sure you have potions first?" "Oh did I forget to mention Headmistress McGonagall move me to 4th year classes."

"She did. That's wonderful. I wonder why you're not in Ravenclaw every day. Well I better go…. um …. study ya that's what I'm going to do."

"Take your seats class is about to begin," Professor *Ghrae, the potions teacher, instructs.

That's when it hits me. I have no friends in this class. I know no one. I do the only thing I can. I silently sit next to the first person I see and make zero I contact.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, you nearly gave me a heart attack." It's Hugo Weasley. Why do I feel relieved? I barely know the guy but I feel like I suddenly have a life preserver in this strange new sea.

"Hey Hugo is it ok if I sit here." "Ya I would be honored if you joined me, but why are you're here? Aren't you a 3rd year?" "McGonagall moved me up a year." "Oh ok, can I see your schedule to see if we have any more classes together."

As it turns out we have most classes together. My year seems a little bit brighter now.

**A/N: I know the chapter is short but I could not figure out how to write it. The next chapter is going to be a short drabble from Tiffany for ****the-writing-vampire****. **


	6. Oblivious

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. Like I promised from Tiffany's POV.**

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 6**

**Tiffany's POV**

"Scorpius we need to talk about what happened last night." "What's to talk about? We left the great hall, we went to my room, we shagged end of story."

Merlin I hate when he gets like this. "Scorpi…" "Don't call me that." "Ok sorry, but Scorpius last night why did you say _Weasels _name." Silence. Well crap now he's going to kill me.

"Listen Chang, I don't know what you think you heard but I would go spreading that rumor if I were you. You of all people know what can happen when I get angry." "Scorp I don't want a little thing like this to come between us. What we have is special." "We don't have anything you are what we have always been to me, _something _to shag." Ouch, that hurts but was expected. "Scorpius, I know what I heard," "you hea…" "Don't interrupt me, you want to shag Rose, maybe you even want to date her."

"Now listen Chang, last night you were my filthy half-blood whore and that's all you'll ever be to me. I don't care what you think you heard but I certainly do not fancy the _Weasel_." "If you don't fancy her than why don't you prove it to me? Take me to the first Hogsmead weekend." "What part of all your are to me is my own personal slut don't you understand." "You'll see. One day when we are old and grey together you will look back at this day and realize how right I was."

Of course he just flees to his room like any respectable Malfoy. I know what I heard last night but I am not willing to let something as insignificant as Rose Weasley get between us. He just doesn't realize we are meant to be together.

**A/N: Ok so I know it's really short but this chapter was really hard to write. Tiffany wasn't supposed to have a POV but I decided to do it any way. I think next chapter will be split between Scorpius and Rose and I promise there will be interaction. Please review. I desperately need filler chapters, so if you have any ideas please feel free to share. Again review review review. **


	7. Quidditch

**A/N: Ok so I wrote this chapter almost a month ago hated it. So now its midnight and my sleeping pills aren't working and I'm trying to get it right. From now on I will try to update every Sunday. I would have gotten around to updating sooner but I was grounded from writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Family Secrets **

**Chapter 7**

**Rose's POV**

I love Quidditch. It's the one time I'm not longer the Slytherin outcast. I'm one of the best beaters the school has ever seen; my uncles are my only rivals. I can't help but be nervous because we lost half our team last year and I'm the new captain. Try outs are today and I have to replace the seeker, two chasers, and the other beater.

Of course Uncle Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, wanted to talk about my year so far so I am 20 minutes late to my own try outs. "Sorry guys Professor Longbottom needed to talk to me. So as you know we need four new players this year a beater, a seeker, and two chasers. First all those who want to be the new beater come here." Four people line up. Malfoy was in the very front. Who would have guessed he was a beater.

"Malfoy, I would have taken you for a chaser." "Nope I'm a beater, not as good as you or your uncles, but I can play." "Well we will see about that." Did I just have a civil conversation with _Malfoy_? Hmm, I guess Quidditch brings everyone together.

Wow. Malfoy is an amazing beater. I hate to say it but he defiantly has the spot. "Ok now chasers line up." "Hello beautiful." I jump around to see who whispered in my ear. "Merlin, Carson you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" "Well I'm trying out for chaser, and I wanted to see you." I stand on my toes and give him a quick kiss but he pulls me back for a more passionate one.

"Weasley, can we get on with tryouts. Snog your boyfriend on your own time." Malfoy's words bring me back to reality. "Believe me we will," Carson tells him. I can feel a blush turn my face completely red. Stupid Weasley genes. Why does he look so angry?

"Sorry guys, ok chasers let's see what you've got." None of the chasers are as good as last years. Honestly Carson is the worst. I can tell Hugo has potential and another 4th year, Brian Hellsworth, are the best.

"Ok seekers, this is one of the most important positions on the team so I will be very picky." The seekers were not too bad but all needed some work. I think Kelly Long is our best bet.

"The names of those who made it will be posted on the board in the common room by morning. Good night and good luck to you all."Carson puts his hand around my waist and starts walking with me toward the school. Christopher Nott, the team keeper, runs up beside us. I already know what he's going to say, not to let my hatred for Malfoy keep him from letting him on the team. "Weasley, please don't let your hatred for Scorpius keep you from letting him on the team. He's really good and he has the team since 3rd year. Pl…" "Nott, calm down. I have already decided that he is going to be the new beater. I don't let my feelings get in the way of Quidditch." "Oh, ok. Who are you thinking for the new seeker?" "I don't think we should be discussing this with someone who just tried out around. Carson go on up to the castle and I'll meet you there." He grumbles but listens.

"Ok, so I was thinking Kelly Long for seeker, Hugo and Brian Hellsworth for the new chasers." "Wait you're not picking Zabini. I thought because he is your boyfriend and all…" "I told you I don't let personal things into Quidditch, and honestly he wasn't very good. And of course Malfoy is the new beater. He is really good." "I'm with you on that 100%." "Good, we should get back to the castle before curfew."

I can't wait to get back to the common room and make good on Carson's promise to snog on our own time.

**Scorpius' POV**

Uggg! It was going so well. I'm mean we were talking and not arguing and I think she was really impressed with my beater skills but then he had to come and ruin it. _Zabini_. I really hate that guy. What Rose sees in him I will never know. All he wants is to get in to her pants, at least I could be her equal, at least I have more than two brain cells. Ugg!

She probably won't even pick me as beater when I'm obviously the best choice. Why I'm starting to like this girl is mystery to me. Wait…. like…. no… not even like... just lust and fascination… yeah that's all lust and fascination. I can't go back to the common room now… I really don't need the scarring image of Rose and Zabini snogging in my brain.

I'll go visit Stark. I haven't written in forever and I know he is probably dying to fly. Its past curfew but I really don't want to go back. Filch is too old to climb the stairs owlery and since Mrs. Norris died in 2nd year it has been my escape.

It is always active at night. I look for red against the sea of black and white. There. Stark sees me and swoops to lad on my shoulder. Stark is one of the top 5 things I really care about. My owl since I was 7 and my most beloved pet.

Where is that parchment? I need to write to mother. It has been a month since school started and I haven't even thought about her. WOW I'm a great son.

_Mother,_

_Sorry I have not gotten the chance to write you yet. I just thought you should know that school is going great this year. I tried out for the Quidditch team today. I don't know if I will make it though, Rose Weasley is the captain. Do you remember her for Diagon Ally? The ginger girl with the raven haired friends? That was her. She hates me and I don't know if she will put me on the team because of that. Did you know that Cecelia Chase got moved up a year in classes? She is even brighter than Hermione Granger! She is making more friends this year and I think Hugo Weasley might fancy her. I am so proud of her. I will write again soon. _

_ With love,_

_ Scorpius_

Stark eagerly takes the letter and flies away. I can't help but think of Rose as I drift to sleep.

**A/N: originally Scorpius had a major break down and told his mother he liked rose but I figured it was to sappy for Scorpius so I had to rewrite this. So I will update my Sunday…. Hopefully…. If I get 5 more reviews I will update the day I get the fifth. So review, review, review. **


	8. The Owlery

**A/N: So it's Sunday. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Just guess what I'm going to say**

**Chapter 8**

**Scorpius' POV**

"Malfoy… Malfoy wake up."

"Leme sleep."

"Malfoy, we um…. we have DADA in 5 minutes and if you don't get your scrawny ass up right now we are going to be late and Ms. McGonagall is going to have your neck.

"Classes! Oh shit why didn't you wake me up sooner? Ro-Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"First of all it's Saturday no classes today, that was just a last resort to get you up. Secondly, I have been trying to get you up for the past 15 minutes. Thirdly, yes I'm Weasley, just in case the hair didn't give it away. And lastly, I have every right to be here it's the owlery. The question is what are you doing here?"

"Oh… I feel asleep here last night after try outs if you must know." Smooth Scorp, real smooth. Of course the one person I don't want to see shows up.

"So Malfoy, The results of the tryouts are on the board in the common room. You're our new beater so if anybody congratulates you that's why."

"I-I-I-I'm the new beater. Merlin Weasley, why me? I mean not that I'm not ecstatic, because believe me I am, but you hate me. Why would you pick me if you hate me?"

"I don't let personal things get in the way of Quidditch. And on the topic of Quidditch, Nott told me some interesting things that I would like to discuss with you. Walk with me."

I'm beater. I, Scorpius Malfoy, am the new Slytherin beater. Father is going to be so proud. I didn't buy or bribe or do any Slytherin tactics to get on the team. And Rose, she chose me to be her partner. Even now we are having a REAL conversation.

"Ok Weasley, what do you need to talk about?"

"Nott and I were talking and he told me that you didn't try out in third year. Why?"

"This is what you want to talk about, seriously? Well if you must know I didn't try out because I knew that you were going out for the team. You were loads better than me, even back then, and I didn't know if trying out would affect if you got on the team because you deserved it, and the captain would have most likely picked me because of personal reasons."

"YOU SODDING FERET!"

"What did I do?"

"SO YOU TOOK PITTY ON ME AND 'LET' ME HAVE THE SPOT?"

"No I just thought that you were better that me and that Flint liked me better as a person."

"OH SO I'M UNLIKABLE NOW, I SEE HOW IT IS. TAKE PITTY ON THE HOUSE REJECT, LET HER HAVE THE OPEN BEATERS SPOT."  
>"Rose please listen it's not like that at all."<p>

"OH SO WHAT IS IT LIKE _MLAFOY_.

Merlin this is not happening. All was going so well we were talking, we were walking then she just explodes. This girl is going to be the death of me I swear. So unreasonable. So I thought she would be a better player so I didn't try out. So what? I was being nice.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? YOU KNOW WHAT MALFOY I'M LEAVING. I expect to see you at training at 6 pm tomorrow. Don't make me regret putting you on the team more than I already am."

"Rose come back…"

What just happened? I think I could do with some time alone. Maybe father would like a letter….

**A/N: I know this chapter was short and crappy but I had a busy week and needed to update. I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews. I won't update next Sunday unless I get 5 reviews and I will update sooner if I get 10. **


	9. The Prank

**A/N: Ok so I changed my pen name to The Real Batgirl. I feel so bad I haven't updated in forever. I had horrible writers block then winter guard championships which took up all of my time. I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times before I finally got the one I liked. So here it is.**

**Chapter 9**

**Rose POV**

"That bloody, insufferable git." I can't believe that ass wipe had the nerve to push me off my broom. Me, the team captain.

"What did Scorpius do now Rosie?"

"He intentionally knocked me off of my broom from 50 feet in the air. I Just got back from Madam Hillfree and she mended 3 broken ribs and a broken collar bone. I'm going to get cleaned up a bit, but will you coin Alice and tell her to meet us in the tower in 15 minutes."

The tower is directly across from the astronomy tower. I think it is above the kitchens. Alice, Albus and I discovered it first year during free fly time in flying lessons. There is no way to reach it unless you fly. Over the years we have snuck personal items up and now it is where we meet if we need to think or talk. Now it is the perfect place to plan revenge…

(15 minutes later…. The tower)

"Ok so you both are aware of the ongoing war between me and the ferret. Well today it will be won, for I, the most wonderful Rosaline Nymphadora Weasley, have put my Slytherin brains to work and have thought of the most devious, evil, devastating prank that this school has ever seen. It would have made old moldy Voldy cry. Now here is what we are going to do…"

"Rose is this really necessary?"

Oh Albus, he will never understand revenge.

"Yes my dear cousin it is, I will get him back for good at dinner tonight."

"Rosie, I agree with Albus, maybe we are pushing it a little."

"Alice, Albus, he must understand the pain he has put me through."

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"Nothing Albus. Just follow the plan."

(Great Hall, Dinner)

"Ok guys, is everything ready?"

"Yep."

"All good captain."

"Lets go then."

I cannot wait; this is going to be so good. Maybe now he will have a mark on his arm from me like I have so many from him.

"Hey Babe, what's with Malfoy."

"I have no idea Car, but I honestly don't care."

It's working already. Thank Merlin for that. George told me that it was still in testing and only works about 75% of the time. Scorpius' blush is growing as bright as my hair. Any moment now he will spill all of his secrets to the great hall.

"Rose, he looks like he can't get up. Rose seriously look.

"Carson I don't care." Smart move on the sticking charm.

"I wonder what's wrong with him…"

"I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!"

Well that's lame. Let's see if I can get him to spill more.

"Why is that Malfoy?"

"My father told me stories of the war and I'm scared my grandfather will come and kill me. My mother gave me a stuffed dragon that was charmed to fly around my bed at night to protect me I still can't go to sleep without it."

"What else do you want to tell us?"

"I am really jealous of your entire family. My family is just me, my mum, my dad, and Aunt Daphne. I love them and all, but it's not a lot of people. The rest of my family is dead or in Azkaban. My dad is a reformed Death Eater so I am always scarred he will go back to his family's old ways."

"Scorpius shut up," Tiffany whispers to him, "You don't want them to know your weaknesses."

"Just shut up you slag. I never liked you. All you are to me is a stress reliever."

"You don't me that, you love me. We are getting married."

"No we aren't. Whatever gave you that crazy idea is completely crazy, I don't even like you as a person. All you are is a half-blood whore."

"But Scorpi…"  
>"Don't call me that and do you know why I don't like you, I like Rose Weasley that's why.<p>

With that Tiffany throws a goblet of water on his face and runs from the hall. Ha girl had it coming. Wait did Malfoy say he liked me? I look over at his and his eyes are no longer glassed over and he is struggling to get up. The hall is never this quite, not even after my and Hugo's sorting. What just happened? His eyes fill up with tear. I mutter the counter charm and he bolts from the hall. Just like first year I bolt too.

"Malfoy, Malfoy. Malfoy where you?"

I hear sobbing. Shit this is bad. The prefect's bathroom, I must say nice choice in hiding place can't say I haven't used it for the same purpose.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm going to come in now so don't hex me or anything. Flobberworns."

I see him in the corner crying. He looks so young.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm sorry. "

"You did th-th-this. Th-th-this wa-was you? Why?"

"To get you back for good."

"So this was you plan," he whispered suddenly angry, "Embarrass me in front of everybody? Make me confess my attraction to you in the great hall?"

He has me cornered. When did he get so tall? I can't remember ever felling this scarred. I am going to die tonight.

"There has to be more. Why did you do it? Tell. Me. Why."

"So you would know the pain I fell," I finally break, "So you would know how much you hurt me. Every time you abused me both physically and emotionally it has left a scar." I roll up my sleeve and show him my scars, the words ugly and freak carved among my many scars. My own tears are flowing as freely as Scorpius'. "This is what you do to me Malfoy. Every scar is you."

He visibly flinches and slowly backs away looking completely horrified with himself.

"Rose, I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted your attention."

"My attention, YOU WANTED MY ATTENTION! You could have done what any other ass wipe out there does and talked to me."

"But you were the one who was horrid to me first year. You were the one that pushed _me_ away!"

"I was 11 years old and regretted it about two week later. Do you think I like being an outcast?"

"How in the same of Salazar Slytherin are you an outcast? You have your entire family here to look out for you."

"Is that what you think, that my so called family looks out for me? Well think again. You said you we jealous of my family but the only people in my family that talk to me during the school year are Albus, Hugo, Lily, and James. Bill's kids tolerate me but the rest are awful. My only other friends are Alice, Lysander, and Lorcan."

"You know you could have apologized… I would have forgiven you… I still will."

Suddenly his lips are on mine. Scorpius Malfoy is kissing me…. And I'm kissing him back. Wait, no, this shouldn't be happening. I open my mouth to protest but his tongue invades my mouth. Well shit there goes any control I had left. Merlin's elbow he's a good kisser. Now I understand what all the girls in my dorm were talking about. What feels like hours later he pulls away with a goofy grin on his face.

"Um… Malfoy… What in the name of Merlin's beard just happened?"

"Scorpius."

"What?"

"My name is Scorpius and since you are my girlfriend now you should call me it."

"I am not your girlfriend."

"Oh but you are, even if you don't know it yet you will soon. I have had feelings for you since 1st year, but I just admitted it to myself this year. Now that I have you there is no way in hell I'm letting you go."

"But Mal-Scorpius what about Cars…"

"Please don't talk about Zabini now. We will deal with him tomorrow."

"Ok. Scorpius?"

"Yes, love."

"Is there any possible way to forget this happened?"

"noPe."

"Ok then, but I'm not giving in this easily. You are going to have to work for me. You are going to have to prove to me that you actually like me and this isn't some cruel joke."

"Like the one you pulled on me."

"I am so sorry. I really am."

"You know what it's ok if it brings us together. And I will prove it to you, I will never give up my most dearest Rosie."

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Ok, but honestly I will prove it to you. And Rosie?"

"Yep"

"Are you going to tell me how you pulled that prank?"

"noPe"

"Pleeeease!"

"Fine, I had Jillbee* slip some of Uncle George's new truth serum into you pumpkin juice and but a sticking charm on your seat so you couldn't get up. I better tell Uncle George that a shock will wake you up from it, you should have been like that for several more hours"

"You are a Slytherin!"

"Yep now let's go, people probably think we killed each other."

"Whatever you say Rosie."

**A/N: Yay so update. I promise I will try to stay on a normal update schedule now but remember that reviews keep me writing so review. I have seen a lot of people read this story and reviewing would make me really happy. I'm going to make a playlist for each character and put it on my profile. Until next time, The Real Batgirl.**

***A house elf**


End file.
